battle_campfandomcom-20200213-history
Perfect Evolution
Source - Battlecampapp.tumblr.com Perfect Evolution The base stats of an evolved monster will always be the base stats of its un-evolved counterpart plus 5% of the stats of each evolution ingredient. If any of the evolution ingredients have reached max level, the evolved monster will receive 10% of the stats of each respective ingredient. To illustrate this, we will use the Skion as an example. To obtain a Skion, you need: *1 Skyrin for evolving *1 additional Skyrin as an ingredient *4 Cottonsails A level 1 Skion’s base attack stat is determined by a Skyrin’s base attack stat (346) plus 5% of whatever the attack stats of both Skyrins and the 4 Cottonsails may be, provided that none of them have reached max level. If they have been capped, the Skion’s base attack will then be a Skyrin base attack (346) and 10% of the attack stats of each of the ingredients. Based on the MPS in the catalogue, we know that a Skyrin has a max attack stat of 865, and Cottonsails cap at 125 attack. To calculate additional attack boost these max level ingredients would give to the evolved Skion, we do the following: *(Skyrin 1) 865 x 10% = 86.5 *(Skyrin 2) 865 x 10% = 86.5 *(4 Cottonsails) (125 x 10%) x 4 = 50 *(Total Boost) 86.5 + 86.5 + 50 = 223 We add this boost to the predetermined 346, giving us 569, the base attack stat of aperfect evolved Skion. If we multiply this base by 2.5, we find that the MPS attack of a Skion is 1422.5, displayed in game as 1423. This is the MPS written in the catalogue; the catalogue assumes that you have 100% perfection. To properly emphasize the importance of perfect evolution, we can compare the differences between 2 level 79 Skyrins and 2 capped level 80 Skyrins. A Skyrin at level 79 will have about 858.5 attack, which isn’t much less than the MPS attack of a capped Skyrin. However, because a level 79 Skyrin has not reached max level, the attack boost it gives to the evolved Skion will not be 10%, but 5%. In this case, we assume that all 4 Cottonsails are still capped: *(Skyrin 1) 858.5 x 5% = 43 *(Skyrin 2) 858.5 x 5% = 43 *(4 Cottonsails) 50 *(Total Boost) 43 + 43 + 50 = 136 Once again, we add this number to the base of 346, giving us 482 as an evolved Skion’s base attack. Multiplying this by 2.5 gives us an MPS attack of 1205, more than 200 less than the perfect’s MPS attack. Keep in mind that this enormous gap occurred as a result of two Skyrins that were under leveled by only one each. It shows how big of a difference level capping your ingredients can make! Now we will do this math one more time with the bare minimum requirements for evolving the Skion, just one level 40 Skyrin. Let’s assume that the other Skyrin is level 20, and the 4 Cottonsails are all level 1. *(Skyrin 1) 602.23 attack *(Skyrin 2) 470.83 attack *(4 Cottonsails) 200 attack *(Total Boost) (602 + 471 + 200) x 5% = 63.65 *(Skion Base Attack) 63.65 + 346 = 409.65 *(MPS Attack) 409.65 x 2.5 = 1024.125 Without leveling our ingredients first, the MPS attack of this Skion (an epic monster!)will be only 1024, which is weaker than the MPS attack of a perfect evolved ultra, of which is one rarity level lower. This is why you should always perfect evolve! Category:Battle Camp